


Together We'll Be Okay

by Madbabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Takes Care of Dean, Crying Dean, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Season 9, cas comforts dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madbabbles/pseuds/Madbabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean defeats Cane, Sam is worried, and Cas tells himself he must be strong for the Winchesters. He goes to Dean's room looking to help the man he hadn't realized he was in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We'll Be Okay

"Cas... Dean's in trouble."

The words hit Castiel in the gut, filling him with a deep, sickening feeling. He'd been worried about Dean since his battle with Cane, of course. But something about hearing the fear and worry in Sam's voice made all of it real. They'd all made it through so much together, but there was something different this time. Something was different in himself. He couldn't lose Dean, not this time, not again. But it was all too real that this could be the end of Dean Winchester. Cas swallowed down the panic that rapidly started to fill his chest.  
He hadn't said anything. Sam turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and Castiel quickly looked away. He couldn't look at the panic in Sam's eyes that mirrored his own. It was too much to accept that they were both terrified. One of them needed to be strong, both for the other, and for Dean.  
Cas walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and downed it in one go.

Sam was still watching him. "Cas?"

"We'll figure this out, Sam" Cas reassured him. "We always find a way. Dean will be alright."

Sam frowned down at his own beer. Castiel disposed of his beer bottle. Placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, he looked down at the younger Winchester for a long moment. Sam, yet again threatened with losing the thing that meant most to him. Castiel willed that Sam would keep fighting for the hope he still had. Sam looked up at him, and they exchanged weak smiles. 

Castiel left the kitchen and headed for Dean's room. His feet felt as tired as his heart as he walked through the hallways. 

"But I must be strong." he reminded himself. "For Dean, and for Sam."

He paused at Dean's doorway and then opened it slowly. Dean sat on the far side of his bed, facing away from Castiel. His shoulders were hunched, and he held is head in his hands. Castiel walked quietly into the room. The door clicked lightly behind him. Dean jumped and whirled around, madness in his eyes. 

"Dean." Cas held up his hands. "Dean, it's just me. It's Castiel."

"Cas?" And with that, the madness disappeared from Dean's face. He collapsed back down onto the bed, once again burying his face into his hands. Castiel simply stood where he was as he tried to process what he had just seen in Dean. In being caught off guard, he had let his act down, revealing the sickness inside. 

Dean unwillingly let out a harsh sob. Castiel's heart jumped. He hadn't realized Dean was crying. He stepped slowly forward, taking Dean's head in his hands and pressing it into his torso. At Castiel's touch, Dean lost all control. He gripped fistfuls of Castiel's shirt as he desperately cried into him. Cas ran his hands lightly through Dean's hair as he struggled for breath between sobs. As Dean began to quiet down, Castiel could feel him losing his strength. Cas was having to do more and more of the work to keep Dean upright. 

"Cas.." Dean whimpered. His eyes were groggy and distant.

"Hold on Dean. You're alright. I'm right here." 

Cas gently wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into the bed. Dean continued to moan, and whisper incoherently as Castiel got a blanket from the closet to cover him. Castiel then knelt by the bed, looking into Dean's battered face. After a moment, Dean opened his eyes and once more whispered "Cas". He voice was scratchy and hoarse from crying. Castiel started running his hands through Dean's hair again, hoping Dean was too out of it to think too much of it.

"Cas. Cane...he said.." Dean shut his eyes tight, as if forcing away a memory. "Cas.. he said.." Dean broke down again, gripping the bed covers. Castiel took his hand.

"Dean, Dean, you're okay now."

"No, but Cas!" Dean squeezed Cas' hand hard and half sat up. He was gritting his teeth and breathing hard, as if getting out the words was taking all his strength.

"He said I'm destined to kill Sam. The mark is going to make me kill Sam."

He collapsed back down in a fit of sobbing and heavy breathing. Castiel stared at him, his eyes wide and sad. Then without thinking, Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean's head and began to lightly kiss all the cuts and bruises that covered his face. His temples, his eyebrow, his cheek, his chin. Dean lay still. Castiel paused to look into Dean's eyes before he slowly kissed the cut on Dean's lower lip. Suddenly, he realizes Dean was kissing him back. He broke the kiss, looking at Dean. Tears were still running down his face but he still managed a small smile. Without saying anything, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him into an embrace. Still holding Dean, Cas carefully stood up and slid into bed next to him. Dean huddled close to Castiel's warmth and took comfort in the darkness of Cas' chest. It wasn't long before Dean had fallen asleep in the angel's arms. 

"We'll be okay Dean." Cas whispered into Dean's hair. "Together, we'll be okay."


End file.
